There is currently a large and increasing number of communications systems in operation across the globe. In general, each of these communications systems uses a specific communications signal format for transferring signals between users of the system. The signal format used by a particular system is generally chosen based on a number of considerations, such as, for example, the physical medium being used to transfer signals (e.g., air, wire, and/or optical fiber) and the type of information being transferred (e.g., voice, video, and/or data). As such, the signal format used by one communications system will normally be different from those used by other communications systems, so that the other systems will not be able to recognize signals transmitted by the first system, and vice versa. Systems that are not able to recognize each other's signal formats are known as incompatible communications systems.
In the past, if it were desired that two or more incompatible systems interoperate with one another, a single custom hardware-based point solution would be developed to provide for compatibility between the systems. Point solutions generally have very limited application to the specific signal formats they are designed to operate with. Therefore, although point solutions perform well within their limited range of applicability, they carry with them high development, installation, and maintenance costs due to their customized nature. In addition, point solutions are not adaptable to changing signal formats and usually require redesign if signal formatting changes are made.
Because the number of communications systems being implemented is increasing, there is a corresponding increase in the demand for useable spectrum. This increased demand is forcing a redistribution of spectrum ownership resulting in, for example, changes in air interface protocols, relocation of services to other parts of the electromagnetic spectrum, and increased local control of nationally reserved spectrum, to name a few. This spectral volatility creates a condition where signal formats are continuously evolving and transforming based on current spectrum allocation schemes. Consequently, the likelihood that a given point solution will become outdated, and therefore useless, is greatly increased.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that can provide interoperability between a number of communication systems that each utilize a different signal formatting scheme. The system will preferably be adaptable for supporting new and/or changing signal formats. In addition, the system will desirably be extensible for supporting additional signal formats as the need arises. Furthermore, the system should be able to support a relatively large number of signal formats for providing interoperability between the correspondingly large number of communications systems currently being implemented.